Information-centric networking (ICN) is an approach to evolve the Internet infrastructure away from a host-centric paradigm based on perpetual connectivity and the end-to-end principle, to a network architecture in which the focal point is “named information” (content or data). Data becomes independent from location, application, storage, and means of transportation, enabling in-network caching and replication. ICN allows dynamic demand adaptation to aid content distribution, enabling popular content caching to be closer to users, e.g. at an evolved node B (eNodeB). eNodeB is a long term evolution (LTE) base station component. LTE is a fourth generation (4G) mobile communications standard. LTE Broadcast (LTE-B) is a single-frequency network (SFN) in broadcast mode that is part of the series of 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) LTE standards known and evolved as Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (eMBMS). LTE-B is supported for all defined bandwidths and formats of LTE.